mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alvissmal
Das Alvissmal bzw. Alvîsmâl (Das L''ied von Alwis'', Alvislied, Allweisen Lied) ist eine Sage aus der Lieder-Edda, die im Codex Regius überliefert wurde. Dieses Götterlied ähnelt dem Vafthrudnismâl. Ein Fragespiel Thors mit dem Zwerg Alvis, bei dem es um eine Braut geht. Inhalt * 01. Alwis: Gedeckt sind die Bänke: so sei die Braut nun mit mir zu reisen bereit. Für allzu hastig hält man mich wohl; doch daheim wer raubt uns die Ruhe? * 02. Thor: Wer bist du, Bursch? Wie so bleich um die Nase? Hast du bei Leichen gelegen? Vom Thursen ahn ich etwas in dir: Bist solcher Braut nicht geboren. * 03. Alwis: Alwis heiß ich, unter der Erde steht mein Haus im Gestein. Warnen will ich den Wagenlenker: Breche niemand festen Bund. * 04. Thor: Ich werde ihn brechen: über die Braut hat der Vater allein die Gewalt. Ich war nicht daheim, da sie dir verheißen ward; kein anderer gibt sie der Götter. * 05. Alwis: Wer ist der Recke, der sich rühmt zu schalten über die blühende Braut? Als Landstreicher lästert dich niemand: Wer hat dich mit Ringen beraten? * 06. Thor: Wingthôr heiß ich, der weitgewanderte, Sidgranis Sohn. Wider meinen Willen erwirbst du das Mädchen nicht noch das Jawort je. * 07. Alwis: So wünsch ich denn deine Bewilligung und das Jawort zu gewinnen. Besser zu haben als zu entbehren ist mir das mehlweiße Mädchen. * 08. Thor: Des Mädchens Minne mag ich dir, weiser Gast, nicht weigern. Kannst du aus allen Welten mir kundtun, was ich zu wissen wünsche. * 09. Alwis: Versuch es, Wingthôr, da du gesonnen bist an des Zwerges Wissen zu zweifeln. Alle neun Himmel hab ich durchmessen und weiß von allen Wesen. * 10. Thor: So sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, wie heißt die Erde, die allernährende, in den Welten allen? * 11. Alwis: Erde den Menschen, den Asen Feld, die Wanen nennen sie Weg, Allgrün die Joten, die Alfen Wachstum, Lehm heißen sie höhere Mächte. * 12. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, wie heißt der Himmel, der hoch sich wölbt, in den Welten allen? * 13. Alwis: Himmel den Menschen, den Himmlischen Dach, Windweber den Wanen, Riesen Überwelt, Elfen Glanzheim, Zwergen Träufelthor. * 14. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, wie heißt der Mond, den die Menschen schauen, in den Welten allen? * 15. Alwis: Mond sagen Sterbliche, Scheibe Götter, Bei Hel sagt man rollendes Rad, Sputer bei Riesen, Schein bei Zwergen, Jahrzähler aber bei Alfen. thumb|300px * 16. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, wie heißt die Sonne, die den Geschlechtern leuchtet, in den Welten allen? * 17. Alwis: Sonne sagen Menschen, Gestirn die Seligen, Zwerge Zwergs Überlisterin, Lichtauge Joten, Alfen Glanzkreiß, Allklar der Asen Freunde. * 18. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie nennt man die Wolken, die nebelfeuchten, In den Welten allen? * 19. Alwis: Menschen sagen Wolken, Wässerer Götter, Windschiff die Wanen, Riesen Regenbringer, Alfen Raschwetter, Bei Hel heißen sie Nebelhelm. * 20. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt der Wind, der weithin fährt, In den Welten allen? * 21. Alwis: Wind bei den Menschen, Wehen bei den Göttern, Wieherer höhern Wesen, Greiner bei Joten, bei Alfen Lärmer, Bei Hel heißt er Heuler. * 22. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt die Luftstille, die liegen soll Über allen Welten? * 23. Alwis: Den Menschen Luft, Lager den Göttern, Windflucht sagen die Wanen; Schwüle die Riesen, Alfen Morgenruhe, Zwerge heißen sie Heiterkeit. * 24. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt das Meer, das Männer berudern, In den Welten allen? * 25. Alwis: See sagen Menschen, Spiegler die Götter, Wanen nennen es Woge, Riesen Aalheim, Alfen Wasserschatz, Zwerge heißen es hohes Meer. * 26. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt das Feuer, das den Völkern brennt, In den Welten allen? * 27. Alwis: Den Menschen Feuer, Flamme den Göttern, Woger sagen Wanen, Riesen Raschler, Zwerge Zünder, Bei Hel heißt es Wüster. * 28. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt der Wald, der ewig wachsen soll, In den Welten allen? * 29. Alwis: Wald heißt er Menschen, Göttern Haar der Berge, Bei Hel Hügelmoos, Bei Riesen In die Glut, bei Alfen Schönverzweigt, Wanen heißt er Heister. * 30. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt die Nacht, die Nörwis Tochter ist, In den Welten allen? * 31. Alwis: Nacht bei den Menschen, Nebel den Göttern, Hülle höhern Wesen, Riesen Ohnelicht, Alfen Schlummerlust, Traumgenuss nennen sie Zwerge. * 32. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt die Saat, die da gesät wird, In den Welten allen? * 33. Alwis: Bei Menschen Saat, Samen bei Göttern, Gewächs bei den Wanen, Bei Riesen Atzung, bei Alfen Stoff, Bei Hel heißt sie wallende See. * 34. Thor: Sage mir, Alwis, da alle Wesen, Kluger Zwerg, du erkennst, Wie heißt das Äl, das Alle trinken, In den Welten allen? * 35. Alwis: Bei Menschen Äl, bei Asen Bier. Wanen sagen Saft, Bei Hel heißt es Meth, bei Riesen helle Flut, Geschlürf bei Suttungs Söhnen. * 36. Thor: Aus Einer Brust alter Kunden Vernahm ich nie so viel. Mit schlauen Lüsten verlorst du die Wette, Der Tag verzaubert dich, Zwerg: Die Sonne scheint in den Saal. Quellen * Die Edda (Simrock 1876) auf Wikisource: Ältere Edda / Alvîssmâl (Volltext, deutsch) * The Elder or Poetic Edda; commonly known as Saemund's Edda (Internet Archive). Oliver Bray. Edited and translated with introd. and notes by Olve Bray. London Printed for the Viking Club, 1908. S. 24 ff. (Volltext in anord. / engl.) * Götzinger, E.: Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer. Leipzig 1885., S. 134-140. Kategorie:Edda Kategorie:Sage